El Concierto de Nuestras Vidas
by Amy Arci
Summary: Conocer a tu artista favorita y al amor de tu vida en una sola noche, no todo puede ser tan bueno... o si? mejor entra y lee! Faberry/Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues tuve nuevas ideas y quise escribirlas. Ustedes lean! :)**

* * *

><p>'Por fin llego el día #ThePrismaticWorldTour' twitteaba una emocionada Rachel Berry, al fin conocería a una de sus artistas favoritas... Katy Perry.<p>

Ya todo estaba listo, tenía los boletos en mano y se disponía a salir de su casa, pero antes envió un mensaje rápido a su amiga para ver donde se encontraba.

Hey! Brittany dónde vienes, los nervios me están matando. Si no llegas ya, me iré sin ti—R

Tranquila ya estoy afuera, sal!—B

'Perfecto' se dijo así misma, tomo sus cosas, salió y puso seguro a la puerta de su apartamento. Rachel vivía en la gran manzana, esa noche del 9 de julio ella y su mejor amiga irían al gran espectáculo de Katy en el Madison Square Garden.

—Por fin llegaste—dijo en tono elevado.

—Relájate, vamos con buen tiempo… te ves rara, todo bien?

—Si… no! He tenido problemas con mi estúpida jefa—hablaba mientras caminaban a su destino.

—Tan mala es esa… Mercedes?

—No, más bien los problemas son con la jefa de todo el departamento… Santana! Es una pesada, nadie la soporta en el despacho, enserio estoy pensando seriamente en irme de ese lugar.

—Aguanta un poco más, solo te faltan unos meses como pasante y ya después tendrás tu título… la súper abogada Rachel Berry al rescate—reía.

—Tonta—rio y le dijo un ligero golpe en el hombro—me alegra que consiguieras boletos, moriría si no la viera esta noche, es nuestra única oportunidad. No puedo tener mierda en el trabajo y para colmo en mi vida social. Gracias Britt—dijo tomándola del brazo.

—Ni lo menciones! Además Sam me debía un par de favores—le guiño un ojo.

—Te he dicho que amo que seas amiga de un agente de artistas?—bromeo.

Puso su cara en forma pensativa—si un par de veces—rio.

Después de una caminata en la que pasaron contando pequeñas anécdotas ahí estaban ambas, en la entrada de aquel recinto y la emoción no tardó en llegar, mucho más para Rachel por supuesto. Era algo increíble para aquellas chicas, a sus 22 años aun sentían que eran adolescentes y se exaltaban demasiado por este tipo de cosas.

—Estos son nuestros lugares—le señalo a Rachel para que se dirigiera ahí.

—Aun no me lo creo, en verdad estamos aquí—hablaba claramente emocionada.

—Rach, ya! No es para tanto!

—Que no es para tanto! Por dios ella es una…diosa! Y no es para tanto?!—levanto la voz llamando la atención de varios de los presentes.

—Rachel!—dijo repelando—no hagas un escándalo o nos sacaran y nuestra oportunidad de conocerla se ira a la basura!

—Ella tiene razón—dijo una chica rubia que se sentó junto a la castaña—perdón no puede evitar escuchar su conversación. Tu amiga tiene razón Katy es una diosa, así que es una gran cosa—rio levemente.

—Vaya, gracias!—dijo mirando aquella rubia a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos profundos color avellana, los ojos más hermosos en los que una persona se pudiera perder.

—Soy Quinn—dijo extendiéndole la mano a ambas chicas.

—Mucho gusto, Quinn. Yo soy Brittany y esta es Rachel. Vienes sola?—indago.

—No, vengo con una amiga… oh ahí viene. Hey! Marly, aquí estoy—dijo levantando las manos para que la viera.

—La cola del sanitario estaba inmensa, temía perderme el concierto—bromeo.

—Mira ellas son, Rachel y Brittany—dijo señalando a cada una de ellas.

—Ah hola, chicas. Soy Marley—dijo con tono amigable—un placer…listas? Katy no tardará mucho en salir, bueno primero abrirá Icona pop, pero solo serán un par de canciones.

—Soy yo la única que piensa que esas chicas aburrirán?—hablo Brittany.

—No que va, yo también lo pienso. Katy no pudo pagar a alguien mejor para que abriera?—bromeo—no, pero enserio, no me gustan—dijo haciendo la boca de lado.

—Da igual quien abra!—dijo Quinn—venimos a ver a Katy no a ellas.

—Punto para la rubia—rio Rachel.

—Como sea…quiero comer un dulce o algo antes de que empiece, iré a ver que venden. Vienes? te traigo algo?—hablo Brittany dirigiéndose a Rachel.

—No, estoy bien.

—Iré contigo—dijo Marley levantándose de su asiento—Q, quieres algo?

—No, gracias.

Momento incomodo? Tal vez. Las dos chicas empezaron a sentirse raras después de unos segundos. Dos desconocidas en un mismo lugar con la presión de pensar en una pregunta para iniciar una conversación. Que se hace en esos casos? Formular la primera pregunta que se te venga a la mente, no importa lo estúpida que pueda llegar a ser… o al menos eso pensó Quinn.

—Entonces… te gusta Katy Perry, ah?—después de decir la pregunta, en verdad se sintió estúpida, era más que obvio que le gustaba, sino porque estaría en uno de sus conciertos? Y se sintió aún más cuando vio la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña—ok esa fue la pregunta más idiota que he hecho—rio e hizo reír a Rachel—pero al menos te hice reír…tengo otro punto no?

—Sí, creo que lo tienes—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado—soy yo o no te ves muy emocionada estando aquí?

—En realidad solo me gusta un par de canciones de Katy, no soy tan fan como la mayoría, estoy aquí acompañando a Marley más que otra cosa—dijo alzando los hombros—pero descuida, aun concuerdo contigo. Katy es una diosa—dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

La carisma que tenía aquella chica en verdad le agradaba—bueno sabiendo eso, creo que podemos ser amigas—dijo fingiendo superioridad a lo que Quinn le siguió en juego.

—Oh gracias señorita, será un honor.

Rachel no pudo evitar contener la risa—lo siento eso ha sido una pasada.

—Tienes bonita risa, puedes reír todo lo que quieras—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

—Y tú tienes bonitos ojos—después de decir esto vio como las mejillas de Quinn se tornaban rojas y de igual manera sentía como las de ella se iban poniendo del mismo color. Porque habían dicho eso? Acaso estaban coqueteando? No, para nada! Solo son tontos juegos, se decía a sí misma la castaña. Pero aun así sabía que había metido la pata con la rubia, así que opto por decir—Eso fue incomodo, lo siento.

Quinn la miro divertida—Tranquila, me lo dicen todo el tiempo—bromeo.

—Que modesta.

—Solo bromeo—dijo posando su mano en sima de la mano de la castaña, pero la retiro de inmediato al ver a las otras chicas acercándose.

—Oh dios ya va a empezar! Quinn recórrete me sentare junto a Britt!

—Okay—dijo moviéndose con desgane al asiento de al lado.

Cuando vieron salir al escenario a aquella chica de california, todo el mundo enloqueció, incluso Quinn, la que decía no ser tan fan. Las chicas cantaban a todo pulmón, todas y cada una de las canciones y cuando llego la parte en acústico todo el lugar se puso muy emocional. Aún más cuando Katy interpreto 'Legends Never Die' con Ferras. Justo en la mitad de la canción, por reflejo o cualquiera que sea la razón, Quinn tomo la mano de aquella castaña que justo acababa de conocer y la entrelazo a la suya con delicadeza, a lo que Rachel no se opuso. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro desconocido probablemente le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara o un codazo en el estómago, pero sentir la mano de Quinn sosteniendo la suya de alguna forma se sentía… bien.

Después de aquella canción las chicas no se miraron solo dirigieron su vista a la chica que tenían en frente.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y para desgracia el concierto se pasó 'volando' según las chicas.

—Por dios! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida—dijo Marley ya afuera del lugar—enserio, como sigues con tu vida después de esto?

—Lo sé, no creo superarlo!—dijo Rachel.

Quinn se moría de nervios, Rachel no la había mirado desde que hizo aquella acción de tomarle la mano. Porque le importaba tanto lo que una desconocida pensara de ella? No tenía idea, pero no se sentía bien.

—Quieren ir a tomar algo?—hablo Brittany.

—Mañana tengo que estar muy temprano en la oficina. Lo siento.

—Oh vamos, Rach! Solo será una copa.

—Lo siento en verdad no puedo, Britt. Sera el fin de semana.

—Yo me apunto y tu Q?—preguntó Marley.

—No creo, ya es algo tarde. También tengo muchas cosas para mañana.

Claramente mintió, sabía que aquella rubia y su amiga se la pasarían hablando y ella iba a sobrar ahí. Además tenía la esperanza de poder caminar con Rachel y tal vez disculparse por lo sucedido.

—Bueno chicas ha sido un gusto conocerlas—se dirigió a Marley y Quinn—Britt hablamos mañana Bye—dijo sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida.

—Rach?

—Si?—dijo mirándola al fin.

—Te importa si camino contigo, creo que vamos para la misma dirección.

Claro que no iban a la misma dirección, ella iba exactamente a lo opuesto. Marley estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto pero Quinn la miro con la típica mirada de 'calla o lo arruinaras'.

Lo pensó por unos segundos, se iba a ver de muy mal gusto diciendo que no, por lo que accedió—Esta bien—dijo restándole importancia.

—Que rayos estás haciendo?—susurro una Marley confundida en el oído de la rubia.

—Nada! Vete con Brittany, mañana hablamos ok?—le guiño un ojo.

—Pero Quinn…—no alcanzo a decir algo ya que las chicas comenzaron a caminar.

Las primeras cuadras de caminata fueron algo incomodas, ninguna de las chicas dijo algo hasta que la castaña hablo.

— Y ahora si eres fan de Katy?—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

—No lo sé—se hizo la pensativa por unos segundos—se podría decir que si—sonrió.

Y de nuevo se produjo un silencio, esta vez no duro mucho…

—Rachel, sé que no nos conocemos mucho—hizo una pequeña pausa—o más bien nada—intento sonar divertida—pero estas bien? Es decir, hice algo mal? Parece que no quieres estar junto de mí.

—No, Quinn—dijo con voz amable—la gente suele decir que soy algo rara, así que no eres tu… soy yo—soltó una pequeña risa.

Después de eso la caminata ya no fue tan incómoda, las chicas ya hablaban con más soltura. Quinn se ofreció a acompañar a Rach a su apartamento y esta accedió. No supieron como paso pero al llegar Quinn venia enganchada del brazo de la castaña. A decir verdad se sentían bien estando juntas, incluso por la cabeza de ambas llego una reacción de atracción hacia la otra. Se gustaban? Tal vez, pero era algo pronto para que alguna lo admitiera.

—Bien, es aquí—se detuvo en frente de la puerta del edificio—de nuevo… fue un placer conocerte, Quinn—dijo con voz encantadora—y después le extendió la mano para que Quinn la estrechara.

La rubia tomo la mano de la chica y ambas se regalaron una amigable sonrisa—Sabes? tú también tienes lindos ojos—dijo acercándose un poco más.

Rachel se sentía completamente intimidada por la mirada que tenía justo en frente de ella. Lo más sensato y para ocultar sus nervios era decir un 'gracias', pero no lo hizo, ya estaba tan hipnotizada con aquellos ojos que ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de articular una palabra.

Los siguientes segundos fueron cruciales en ese momento, ninguna de las dos tenía intención de que pasara, pero así fue. La chica de ojos avellana se acercó cada vez más hasta que logro conectar sus labios con los de la castaña. Quinn que aun sostenía la mano de Rachel, la soltó y dirigió sus dos manos directo a la cintura de esta, pero al sentir tan junto el cuerpo de Quinn con el de ella, la castaña de inmediato se separó.

—Qué pasa?—hablo Quinn sin entender—creí que…—no dijo nada más, pues fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

—Ha sido estupendo.

—Entonces porque te separaste?—intentaba acercarse de nuevo.

—También ha sido algo…raro—retrocedió un poco—Es decir, no te conozco. Es más ni siquiera se tu apellido!

—Pero quiero conocerte, Rach—dijo tomándola de las manos—Es Fabray, por cierto—sonrió—probablemente estés asustada o yo que sé, pero te juro que no soy una psicópata, solo soy una…chica?—intento sonar divertida.

—Ok, Quinn Fabray… eres una chica muy linda pero creo que deberíamos tomarlo con calma no crees?—dijo levantando los hombros.

—Si es lo quieres, así será—asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya debo entrar, Adiós Quinn—dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Espera! Tu no me has dicho tu apellido, ni me has dado tu número!—exclamo.

—Es Berry—sonrió—y lo otro da igual, sabes donde vivo. Además si queremos encontrarnos, nos encontraremos—le guiño un ojo a la rubia y entro dejando a la chica totalmente desconcertada.

* * *

><p>Las personas no saben con exactitud cuándo conectan con alguien, pero de alguna forma los sentidos lo hacen. Eso fue lo que pasó una noche en alguno de todos los bares de New York City, con Marley y Brittany. Podrían pasar toda su vida riendo de cosas sin importancia sin siquiera darse cuenta.<p>

—Brittany eres genial! Eres la hermana que nunca desee—rio.

Brittany paso la mayor parte de su adolescencia peleando con su hermana menor, por lo que ni de broma quería tener a otra y menos a Marley, ella podría ser todo menos una hermana odiosa a la que no soportaría ni ver.

—Tengo una hermana insoportable! No quiero otra—bromeo.

—Entonces crees que soy insoportable—fingió un dolor en el pecho en forma de tristeza.

—No, no lo eres—rio—por eso no puedes ser mi hermana.

—Ok, entonces seré tu amiga. Está bien?

—Perfecto… puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro—dijo bebiendo de su baso.

Brittany no sabía cómo preguntarlo, cuando salieron del teatro percibió a la perfección las miradas de Quinn hacia a su amiga. Y para rematar había escuchado lo que Marley le dijo al oído a la otra rubia.

—Sabes tengo una muy buena intuición—vio como la chica asentía—y casi estoy segura que a tu amiga Quinn le gusto Rachel. No es así?

Marley se quedó algo sorprendida por lo que le acababan de decir, no quería hablar de cosas que involucraran la vida amorosa de Quinn y al igual que Brittany se dio cuenta de que su amiga iba detrás de aquella castaña. Pero decidió ser indiferente a aquella pregunta.

—No creo, porque lo dices?—intento sonar segura de sus palabras.

—No lo sé… la forma en que la miraba. No estoy muy segura en realidad, solo lo sé. Como te dije es intuición.

—La mirada de Quinn es usualmente así. Ya sabes mirada de asesina en serie, pero descuida ella no mata ni a un bicho—rio e hizo reír a la rubia.

No supo si fueron las copas de más o la confianza que le hacía sentir Brittany, pero lo que dijo a continuación, no la hizo sentir como una buena amiga.

—Además Quinn tiene novio—al terminar de decirlo, supo que debía de haber dejado su boca cerrada.

Marley sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo podría decir muchas más cosas y Quinn se enojaría por eso. Así que decidió salir de ahí, se despidió de la chica e intercambiaron teléfonos ya que era obvio que tenían que volverse a ver. En el camino la chica no dudo ni un segundo en llamar a su rubia amiga.

—Hola—se escuchó del otro lado de la línea—que pasa, Mar?

—Y… me vas a decir porque rayos acompañaste a Rachel? que está mal contigo, Fabray?!—elevo su tono de voz.

—Marley, ella es genial. Lo juro, sentí la conexión. Ella es tan linda…

—Y…?

—Y… nos besamos!

—Estas de coña, Quinn! Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Tenía que hacerlo, es como si la estuviera esperando toda mi vida—suspiro.

—Permíteme traerte a la realidad… recuerdas a un chico, oh como se llama—hablaba con un tono de sarcasmo—Noah Puckerman?

—Porque siempre lo tienes que meter a él?

—Oh no lo sé, tal vez porque es tu novio?!—dijo elevando aún más el tono de voz.

Definitivamente fue un balde de agua fría para la rubia, se había olvidado por completo de aquel chico, su chico. Él era una excelente persona, era un buen hombre, uno de los ejecutivos más importantes de New York y no se merecía todo lo que su novia le hacía. Esos y un millón de pensamientos sobre él pasaron en la mente de Quinn.

—Voy a terminar con el!—hablo sonando muy segura.

—Quinn, que rayos te pasa!? Ustedes van a casarse!

—Aun no tengo un puto anillo en mi dedo—dijo claramente molesta y colgando el teléfono a su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez este capitulo no dice mucho, espero que sigan leyendo para que se den cuenta exactamente de que va esta historia.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les va gustando, please! :)**

**PD: Escuchen 'Legends Never Die' Ferras Ft. Katy Perry, muy recomendable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizare cada semana, vale? Aquí esta el nuevo :)**

* * *

><p>Era un sábado común en la gran manzana, la rubia estaba recostada en su cama. No dejaba de pensar en aquel beso con la chica que conoció en el concierto, pero por otra parte tenía a Noah. Estaba claro que ella ya no quería al chico desde hace un buen rato, pero entonces ¿porque seguía con esa relación? Su cabeza le daba vueltas pero al fin estaba más que claro. Terminaría de una vez por todas con el chico, no quería seguir atada a algo en lo que no es feliz y claramente sentía una atracción muy fuerte por aquella castaña.<p>

Tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar un número.

—Podemos vernos?—dijo.

—Claro, te veo en diez en el café de siempre—se escuchó del otro lado.

Quinn tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a dicho café. Al llegar se sentó en la mesa más alejada, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que pensaba decir en ese momento. Minutos más tarde llego la persona con la que se reuniría.

—Hola, Fabray. Te ves bien—dijo sentándose frente a ella—y porque querías verme?

—Voy a terminar con Noah—soltó.

—No bromees, Quinn—dijo levantando la mano para que le llevaran un café.

—No es broma, Santana. Ya no puedo seguir con él, simplemente no está funcionando—levanto los hombros—oh pero lo siento mucho por ti—dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

—No hagas esto. Puckerman aún no ha aportado el capital suficiente a mi empresa—subió un poco el tono de voz—si terminas con el ahora, todo se viene abajo. Puede que incluso retire lo que ya ha aportado—hizo una pausa—por favor, Quinn—dijo tomándola de las manos.

Quinn conocía a Santana desde que eran niñas, siempre han estado en las buenas y en las malas. En cualquier cosa tenían el apoyo una de la otra. Para Santana que su amiga saliera con un ejecutivo de la altura de Noah era más que perfecto ya que le traería muchos beneficios a su empresa, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

En los planes de la rubia solo estaba salir con él en un par de citas pero después de la segunda vino la tercera, cuarta y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran novios en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hay que aclarar que Quinn no solo lo hizo para ayudar a su amiga, para ella Noah era el chico perfecto, estaba loca por el en un principio pero en cuanto la relación fue avanzando ella se iba aburriendo cada vez más.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento—intento sonar amable—solo quería que lo supieras, está bien? De hecho ahora mismo voy a llamarlo para que nos veamos—dijo sacando su teléfono.

—Espera—dijo quitándole el teléfono de las manos—podemos hablar bien de esto. Que sucede, Quinn?—intento buscar la mirada de la rubia.

—Sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ayudarte, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento.

—Recuerdo que cuando lo conociste, dijiste que solo un súper modelo o un actor de la talla de Brad Pitt te separaría de él.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello—era estúpida entonces.

—Y lo sigues siendo!—ignoro la mirada asesina que le dio Quinn al escuchar eso—y quien es el nuevo hombre?

—No hay ningún hombre, Santana!

—Quinn, vamos! Te conozco, es obvio que hay alguien.

—Pues no hay ningun hombre, de hecho es… una chica—bajo el tono de voz al mencionar esas dos últimas palabras.

—Enserio?—dijo con evidente molestia—no has salido con una chica en años! Y ahora me sales con esto, en serio, Quinn. Vas a dejar a Noah por una tipa que acabas de conocer?!

—Que rayos te pasa, creí que más que cualquiera tú lo entenderías!—exclamo.

—Solo porque a mí me gustan, no significa que salga con cualquiera y mucho menos que termine una relación de mucho tiempo por alguien que acabo de conocer!

La actitud de la morena empezaba a desesperar a la rubia, ella no era perfecta como para que le diera esa clase de sermones, pensaba.

—Pues no es una cualquiera, Santana! Y sabes qué? Que te den a ti y a tu estúpida empresa—se levantó completamente molesta y salió del lugar.

Santana tenía orgullo, demasiado. Podía ser la persona más dura, pero cuando se trataba de aquella rubia dejaba todo a un lado e iba tras de ella. En ese momento no fue la excepción, tomo un par de billetes los dejo en la mesa y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

—Quinn, lo siento!—dijo caminando detrás de ella. Camino más rápido y pudo ser capaz de tomarla del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera—lo siento, está bien? Sabes que tú eres más importante que todo. Eres como mi hermana y… si quieres terminar con Noah ya no diré nada más. Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, la rubia se aventó y la abrazo con fuerza—gracias.

Santana correspondió por unos segundos aquel abrazo, pero no quería hacerse notar—no me gustan los abrazos en público!—dijo soltándose y haciendo reír a Quinn—Llamaras a Puckerman ahora?

—No, creo que iré directo a su piso.

—Okay, pues mucha suerte Fabray—le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Quinn caminaba lento, no sabía con exactitud qué le diría al chico y el único intervalo de tiempo en el que podía pensarlo, era de aquel café al departamento de Noah.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del chico, se detuvo por un minuto a pensar por última vez. Supo que hacia lo correcto.

Toco tres veces la puerta y aquel que aún era su novio en ese momento apareció.

—Amor! Que haces aquí?—dijo inclinándose para dejarle un beso en los labios, pero la rubia voltio la cara—Que pasa?—la expresión de la rubia no le parecía muy normal.

—Podemos hablar?

—Sí, pasa—se hizo a un lado para que Quinn entrara.

No quería darle rodeos a la situación por lo que decidió hablar claro desde un principio.

—No puedo seguir con esto—dijo volteándose bruscamente y mirándolo.

—Qué quieres decir exactamente, Quinn?—se notaba confundido.

Últimamente todo lo que le decía el chico comenzaba a desesperarla, y en ese momento se sentía exactamente así, pero se contuvo y siguió hablando.

—Quiero terminar—si eso no lo entiende, entonces tiene un grave problema. Pensó la rubia.

—He hecho algo mal?—se acercó un poco más a ella.

La rubia ya no quería pasar más tiempo en aquel apartamento, por lo que su única salida era…mentir.

—No, soy yo. Necesito un tiempo para darme cuenta si lo que quiero es estar contigo y solo lo haré estando sola. Lo siento pero ya tengo que irme—dijo acercándose a la puerta a paso rápido.

—Entonces es todo?—claramente estaba dolido.

—Parece que si—y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Definitivamente tenía un peso menos en sima y probablemente iba a ser la mala del cuento pero lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Rachel Berry. Habían pasado días desde su encuentro. No tenía su número de teléfono, por lo que la única forma de verla era irla a buscar a su apartamento.

Pero de igual forma no quería verse muy desesperada y mejor decidió esperar a que pasara un poco más de tiempo. Lo menos que quería era asustar a la chica.

* * *

><p>Si algo odiaban todas las personas en el mundo eran los lunes. Todos detestaban el inicio de semana, menos Rachel. Para ella significaba un día más para ser mejor en lo que hacía. Esa mañana se encontraba trabajando y para su suerte la gran jefa aún no se había presentado. Probablemente Santana ni siquiera notaba su existencia ya que nunca han cruzado palabra, pero aun así Rachel no lograba soportarla, ella ni ningun otro en aquella oficina.<p>

—Rachel, ven un momento—decía Mercedes Jones, la jefa de Rachel.

—Si—dijo sentándose frente a ella.

—Tengo que ir a las instalaciones en New Heaven, por lo que estas a cargo en lo que regreso.

—Enserio? Porque yo? Es decir, ya sabe yo soy solo pasante.

—Confió en ti, Rachel. Que seas pasante no significa que los demás sean mejor que tú y honestamente los demás solo saben seguir órdenes. Creo que tú tienes madera de líder, así que ni una palabra más—le sonrió—solo serán unos días.

Mercedes era una muy buena abogada, y que alguien del status de ella le dijera eso a Rachel significaba mucho.

—Tienes que entregarle el reporte del caso de Maya Green a Santana—lo buscaba entre todos sus papeles—aquí esta—se lo entrego—no sé porque se ha demorado tanto esta mañana. Como sea, cuando llegue vas a su oficina, se lo entregas y le explicas todo, tú sabes los detalles. De acuerdo?—vio como la castaña asintió—perfecto, ya debo irme. Llámame si necesitas algo. Bye.

Definitivamente tienes que pagar un precio para todo, y en este caso para Rachel el precio de ser la jefa, al menos por unos días, era tener que hablar con Santana. Sabía que en su trabajo tendría que lidiar con personas con el mismo carácter que ella, así que decidió ser lo más positiva posible acerca de eso.

La jefa aun no aparecía y aunque Rachel intentaba permanecer tranquila, realmente le era imposible. Se imaginaba una y mil cosas que Santana le podría decir y no eran muy buenas. Cada vez se hacía más pequeña y se hizo aún más cuando la vio entrar y para su mala suerte no traía buena cara. Pero no tenía otra opción, el trabajo es trabajo.

Se levantó de su silla muy segura de sí misma y se dirigió a la oficina de Santana Lopez. Al llegar dio tres golpes a la puerta. Solo se escuchó un 'más vale que sea importante'. Decidida abrió la puerta de aquella oficina y se dispuso a entrar.

—Buenos días, señorita Lopez. Tengo el informe del caso de Maya Green—se escuchó muy segura.

La morena hizo un gesto de molestia—okay, pasa y siéntate—dijo sin aun mirarla.

Una vez que Rachel se sentó, extendió su mano con los documentos. Santana quito la mirada de su laptop y la dirigió a la castaña.

A veces ocurre, en un momento dado el tiempo se detiene y permanece por mucho más que un momento. Siempre habrá algo que destruya nuestras vidas, todo depende de que o… quien nos encuentre primero. Y alguien en ese momento, para bien o para mal, había encontrado a Santana.

—Está usted bien—dijo Rachel al ver que Santana la miraba con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

—Veamos esto—hablo Santana reincorporándose con su tono autoritario.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hablando de aquel caso. Santana intentaba poner atención a todo lo que la castaña le decía pero realmente le parecía aburrido, quería terminar con eso y preguntarle a la chica que tenía enfrente por qué no la conocía. Con ese carisma no podría pasar desapercibida, pensó la morena.

—Qué piensa usted, señorita Lopez?—hablo Rachel, sacando a Santana de sus pensamientos.

—Déjame el archivo, lo revisare más a detalle ok—intento parecer que le había puesto atención.

—Está bien, entonces me retiro—se disponía a levantarse de la silla.

De ninguna forma la morena iba a dejar que esa chica se fuera, en todo el rato que estuvo ahí ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre. Por lo menos eso debía saber.

—No te vayas aun—dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se volviera a sentar—supongo que eres la chica que Mercedes dejo a cargo en su departamento, no es así?

—Así es, señorita Lopez.

—Dime Santana, por favor—hizo una pequeña pausa—es mi empresa y nunca te había visto por aquí, porque es eso?—por primera vez en su vida sonó amigable con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Yo solo estoy aquí como pasante.

—Eres pasante y Mercedes te dejo a cargo?!—Se sorprendió—supongo que eres buena, ella nunca se equivoca al elegir su equipo de trabajo. Cómo te llamas?

—Rachel, Rachel Berry y gracias por el comentario—respondió amablemente.

—Vaya el tiempo se pasa volando—miro el reloj que tenía en la pared—te gustaría ir a comer algo?

Un 'que rayos' paso por la mente de Rachel, enserio la malvada jefa la estaba invitando a comer? Pues así era. No podía negarse era Santana Lopez.

—Ah sí, porque no?—sonrió.

Fueron a un restaurante cerca de las oficinas, era pequeño pero lujoso. Santana aprovecho el momento para conocer todo acerca de esa chica pequeña de ojos marrón. Desde cosas tan pequeñas como que le gustaba hacer los fines de semana, hasta las más grandes como sus metas en la vida.

Definitivamente la perspectiva que tenía Rachel de Santana cambio por completo después de aquel día. No la llego a conocer muy bien en tal solo una hora, pero supo que no es la mala persona que pensaba. La actitud de chica mala que pone siempre en el trabajo es para que sus trabajadores la respeten, pero una vez fuera de ahí, es buena persona o al menos eso fue lo que Rachel pensó de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Pezberry! que les parece? dejen sus comentarios, please! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! estoy muy deprimida, así que probablemente tarde un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo. **

**Supongo que muchos ya saben que Dianna estuvo en México no? Pues si y yo la vi! me tome foto con ella! Resumiendo me enamore aun mas y ahora estoy en la etapa de depresión post-Dianna :( si tienen alguna idea de como superarla díganmela por favor :) **

**Regresando al tema de esta historia, probablemente poner la palabra 'Pezberry' en la descripción no dijo mucho y pido una disculpa. Así que están en todo su derecho de dejar de seguir este fic (Obvio no me gustaría que lo hicieran). Solo espero que vean la evolución que dará esto, no todo es lo que parece ;) **

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado más de una semana y la rubia moría por ver a Rachel. Se propuso esperar unos días más después de la ruptura con Noah y así lo hizo. Esa tarde iba ir al departamento de la chica, no había nada que se interpusiera. Excepto que recordó que solo sabía el edificio en donde vivía, más no el número de apartamento y se la hacía poco sensato tocar en cada una de las puertas a ver si aparecía Rachel en alguna de ellas.<p>

—Marley!—se dijo a si—dedujo que Marley tenía el número de aquella chica rubia con la que Rachel asistió al concierto, por lo que se le hizo buena idea llamarle y pedirle que le preguntara a Brittany por el número de apartamento de la castaña.

—Contesta, vamos!—tenía el teléfono en la oreja—Hola! Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?—se escuchaba desesperada.

—Relájate! Que quieres?

—Necesito un favor...—se escuchó un aja del otro lado de la línea por lo que prosiguió—necesito saber en qué apartamento vive Rachel, puedes llamarle a Brittany y preguntarle? Por favor, te lo ruego.

—No lo sé, no tengo tanta confianza con ella como para preguntarle eso.

—Por favor! Por favor! Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor pregúntale!

—Ya ya, Quinn. Está bien! Cuando lo tenga te mandare un mensaje con los datos. Adiós—dijo colgando sin dejar que la rubia dijera otra palabra.

Minutos que se hacen eternos. La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro. Iba a la cocina, a la recamara, prendía y apagaba la televisión. Así se la paso por un rato, hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular.

Departamento 7. Me debes una Fabray!—M

Quinn ni siquiera se detuvo a escribirle un agradecimiento a su amiga por lo que había hecho. Salió de su departamento con una sonrisa y camino por las calles de aquella ciudad, hasta encontrarse frente a aquel edificio en que vivía Rachel.

—Oh rayos, debí haber traído algo?—se cuestionaba—ya es muy tarde—decía entrando al edificio.

Subió las escaleras, después de un par de pisos ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento 7. Dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y luego de un minuto, la puerta se abría.

Rachel se sorprendió demasiado al ver a la rubia frente a ella, pero después de unos segundos reacciono y lo que hizo fue serrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Rachel?—hablaba confundida.

—Que quieres?—dijo abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

—Hablar?—no tenía certeza de que decirle, pues la actitud de la castaña no le daba mucha seguridad.

—Quinn, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Enserio no quiero ser grosera.

Hay momentos en los que no sabes absolutamente nada y este era uno para Quinn.

—Enserio, Rach no te entiendo. Que sucede? Podemos hablarlo.

—Porque no vas y lo hablas con tu novio!—intento cerrarle la puerta pero la rubia fue más rápida y puso uno de sus pies en la esquina.

Ahora entendía la actitud de la castaña hacia ella. Pero como se enteró de que tenía un novio? Ato cabos y la respuesta era simple: Marley. Por un momento quería que su amiga desapareciera, pero después supo que no era culpa de nadie más que de ella.

—No tengo ningun novio! Por favor hablemos—decía suplicante.

No me mires con esos ojos o terminare cediendo, pensó la castaña.

—Me permites serrar mi puerta… por favor?

—Soy muy persistente, Rachel. No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos—dijo retrocediendo.

—Adiós, Quinn—dijo cerrando la puerta.

Pero era muy enserio lo de ser persistente, la rubia se sentó en el piso y se recargo en la puerta de la castaña. Tenía que salir en algún momento.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos, ya casi pasaba una hora ahí sentada y necesitaba que Rachel saliera de una vez. Saco su celular y puso su música a todo volumen, para su buena suerte las bocinas que tenía sonaban a un buen volumen, tanto que llamo la atención de varios de los vecinos, incluso de la castaña.

—Quinn! Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Que sucede?—dijo el hombre que vivía frente a ella.

—Nada!—miro a Quinn y esta se puso de pie—Nada, señor. Siento la molestia—dijo tomando a la rubia del brazo y haciendo que entrara.

El departamento era pequeño, pero sin duda tenía un estilo impecable. Todo muy bien combinado, muebles color chocolate y algunos cuadros de frutas rojas que encajaban a la perfección con los demás colores.

—Te dije que era persistente—bromeo una vez que Rachel serró la puerta. Hubo silencio por unos segundos—Cometí un error no decir la verdad y lo siento mucho. Sea lo que sea que tenía con aquel chico se acabó, para siempre, lo juro! Tan solo quiero una oportunidad, por favor—daba pequeños pasos hacia la castaña.

—Engañaste a tu novio conmigo, crees que eso me hace sentir bien?

—Exnovio! Y no lo engañe, hace tiempo que ya no tenía un novio, ya no me sentía bien con él. Solo era cuestión de hacerlo oficial. Tal vez suene apresurado y patético, pero quiero estar contigo—decía moviendo sus manos en forma nerviosa.

Era muy difícil permanecer molesta con aquella rubia y que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo esperando afuera le daba algo de crédito.

—No sé qué pensar—suspiro. Pasó de largo a Quinn y se sentó en el sofá.

—Honestamente no me arrepiento de nada, no iba a perder la oportunidad de besarte. Es lo que más quería en aquel momento y no me mientas sé que tú también lo hacías.

Por supuesto que ambas lo querían, una ya lo había admitido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la otra lo hiciera también.

—Puedes decir algo, por favor?—el silencio de Rachel la empezaba a desesperar—Entiendo...—se sentó con delicadeza junto a la chica—Te diré un dato curioso… La vida no se mide por el número de veces que respiramos sino por los momentos que nos quitan la respiración.

—No entiendo—dijo levantando la vista.

—Quiero que tú seas quien me quite la respiración—le sonrió, pero la castaña no respondió algo.

La rubia interpreto el silencio de la chica que tenía al lado como la señal de que ya debía salir de ahí, no quería empeorar más las cosas y si se quedaba más tiempo puede que así pasara. Ya la buscaría en otro momento.

—Okay—se disponía a levantarse.

Rachel la tomo del brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar—no te vayas—la miro directo a los ojos—quiero ver si funciona—dijo acercándose más.

—Funcionar que?—la cercanía con Rachel la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Rachel omitió las palabras antes mencionadas por Quinn y termino por juntar sus labios con los de ella. Solo duro unos segundos porque la rubia lo paro.

—Estas bien? Es decir, creí que tú estabas…

—Enojada?—sonrió sin separarse demasiado de la cara de Quinn—Tal vez, pero ahora no arruines esto, creo que si te estoy quitando la respiración o no?—soltó una pequeña risa.

La tomo de la chamarra y la atrajo más a ella. Tanto que hizo que se recostaran por completo en aquel sofá. Los besos empezaban a subir un poco de tono y si seguían con más probablemente les iba a ser imposible detenerse. Quinn que era la más cuerda en ese momento se separó de nuevo.

—No es que no me agrade esto—señalo a ambas con su dedo—pero creo que deberíamos ir… lento. No lo sé, podemos tener una cita primero?—pregunto levantando los hombros.

Se sentó correctamente y se acomodó el cabello—Si, me deje llevar. Lo siento—hizo una pausa—creo que eso es lo más sensato.

—Podemos vernos mañana—sugirió.

—Tengo que trabajar.

—Pero puedes salir a comer no?—sonrió—dime donde trabajas e iré por ti.

—En López y asociados.

Al escuchar eso a Quinn se le formo una sonrisa divertida ya que de inmediato pensó en Santana. Era curioso, nunca había entrado a las oficinas de aquella empresa ya que decía que el ambiente era muy aburrido allí y siempre que iba a buscar a Santana la esperaba en la recepción. Para todo hay una primera vez y para Quinn será la primera vez que entre a la empresa de su amiga.

—Perfecto, te veré ahí. En que piso estas?

—En el 13… pero como entraras? Hay muchas seguridad no dejan entrar a todo el mundo… Mejor nos vemos afuera.

—No te preocupes yo me las arreglo—le guiño un ojo.

* * *

><p>Todos los que la vieran dirían que siempre se levanta con el pie equivocado, pero no, simplemente ella es así. Otro día en que nadie de la oficina deseaba hablar con santana, ni siquiera querían mirarla. Algunos solían decir, no te deseo el mal pero espero que te quedes a solas con Santana.<p>

Cualquiera que no congenia con ella en el trabajo moriría por estar con ella. Una mujer hermosa, inteligente, que sabe lo quiere; tiene muchos más atributos que esos, pero en conclusión es el sueño de todo hombre y claro de mujeres también.

Todo es perfecto hasta un cierto punto…

—A esto es a lo que tu llamas reporte?!

Le gritaba a uno de los empleados del departamento de abogados. Parecía que el pobre hombre se haría del baño en los pantalones. Quería decir un 'lo siento' o 'enseguida lo corrijo', pero no salían palabras de su boca. Prácticamente estaba paralizado por el fuerte carácter de Santana.

—Por dios no recuerdo haber contratado a un mudo!

Sus empleados la desesperaban todos los días, siempre se preguntaba así misma porque firmaba sus contratos de trabajo si eran tan incompetentes. Pero sabía que no podía despedirlos así como así, tenía que tener una buena razón y que la hicieran enfadar cada cinco minutos probablemente no era una muy buena. Tampoco era un monstruo, siempre les daba segundas oportunidades a aquellas personas.

—Sabes qué? Vete. Y llévate esto contigo—le entrego los documentos—si no lo tienes como se debe al finalizar el día entonces si tendremos problemas—hablo con actitud desafiante.

El hombre solo asintió, se veía un poco más relajado, pero aun así con un toque de terror en los ojos.

—Comienzo a creer que Santana en verdad disfruta haciendo eso—Mercedes, quien escucho todo desde otro lado de la oficina, le dijo a Rachel con un toque de diversión en sus palabras.

La castaña aún no se terminaba de explicar cómo las cosas eran de esa forma. El otro día Santana se portó como la mejor persona del mundo con ella y eso que solo es una pasante. Porque no puede ser así con todo el mundo? Se preguntaba a sí misma.

—Yo pienso que es porque es la jefa. Tiene que mostrar carácter o todos estarían haciendo lo que quisieran—menciono.

—Sí, probablemente—dijo sin despegar los ojos de su computadora—ahora no!

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y el foco de la línea de Santana se ilumino. Mercedes no tenía ningun problema en ir a hablar con Santana, pero en ese momento no le apetecía escuchar alguno de sus gritos. Pero como Rachel había dicho, era la jefa y no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso.

—Está bien, ahora mismo me reúno contigo—dijo colgando el teléfono—No tengo idea que quiere esta mujer—suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina de Santana.

Mercedes nunca se doblegaba al hablar con la morena, siempre mantenía una postura firme e incluso algunas veces le daba gracia la forma en que Santana le gritaba a todo el mundo. Sin duda se ganó un par de admiradores por eso, incluyendo a Rachel.

Mientras su jefa y Santana discutían, la castaña corrigió algunos reportes que estaban en el escritorio de Mercedes.

—Por dios quien hace eso?!—leía uno de los tantos reportes.

—Hacer que?—dijo interrumpiéndola.

Sorprendida? Aterrada? Alegre? Confundida? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella chica que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

—Quinn, que haces aquí?—tartamudeo un poco.

—Creí que habíamos quedado para comer—levanto una ceja—lo olvidaste?

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero con una mirada como aquella cualquier cosa puede ser borrada de tu mente. Nunca en la vida alguien se podría cansar de los ojos de la rubia. Dos perfectas y claras esmeraldas.

—No, claro que no! Pero…

Quinn no iba a aceptar una negativa, ya había subido hasta ahí cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, así que no pretendía esperar un 'no puedo' de la castaña.

—Pero nada—sonó divertida—sea lo que sea puede esperar… menos nuestra comida, claro—sonrió.

—Claro—rio—pero mi jefa está hablando con alguien… tal vez debería esperarla—levanto los hombros.

—Obvio no, Rach. Vamos—dijo tomando su mano para que se levantara.

Por la cara de la castaña descifro que no se iría de ahí hasta no hablar con su jefa, eso no le agradaba nada. Pero por otra parte le gustaba ya que comenzaba a conocerla mejor.

—Está bien, dime donde está tu jefa. Le diré que te vas conmigo—dijo restándole importancia.

Las palabras de la rubia eran muy graciosas para Rachel. Una completa desconocida entrando a la oficina de Santana. Era muy divertido imaginar cómo se pondría la morena al ver a Quinn entrar por aquella puerta.

—Es en esa oficina—la señalo con el dedo—pero créeme no quieres entrar ahí.

Quinn no sabía con exactitud cuál era la oficina de Santana, pero dedujo que era esa ya que era la más grande de todo el piso.

—Ahora vengo—dijo caminando hasta ahí.

Que rayos hace, pensó Rachel. Quien sabe que podría pasar si Quinn entraba en aquella oficina, por lo que se levantó y camino rápido detrás de ella. Justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de girar la perilla Rachel tomo su mano y la detuvo.

—No, Quinn! No puedes hacer eso.

—Relájate abrir la puerta no será el fin del mundo.

—Tu no conoces a Santana, Quinn no!

Demasiado tarde pues la rubia ya había abierto la puerta. Tener la sensación de venirte abajo no es nada bonito, pues Rachel se sintió así en ese momento.

—Que haces aquí?!

—Lo siento mucho, fue un mal entendido. Nos vamos ya—dijo Rachel con la voz un poco cortada.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pudo soltar palabras.

Santana al escuchar la voz de Rachel pensó que probablemente aun le tenía miedo o algo por estilo, por lo que intento hacerla sentir más tranquila.

—Rachel tranquila—la miro relajadamente—le hablaba a aquella rubia—miro a Quinn e hizo una mueca.

—Ah si yo… siento interrumpir. Hola, no nos han presentado soy Quinn Fabray—se dirigió a Mercedes y le tendió la mano.

—Ella es Mercedes, es jefa del departamento jurídico—dijo Santana.

—Mucho gusto, Mercedes.

—Igualmente, Quinn.

Rachel estaba algo confundida, al parecer las chicas ya se conocían. Si claro que se conocían. Eso explica como Quinn entro a la empresa y como no le importo en lo más mínimo ir directo a la oficina de la presidenta.

—No has contestado mi pregunta, Fabray. Que haces aquí?—presiono Santana—tu nunca has subido hasta mi oficina, puedo saber a qué se debe el honor?

—Santana, te parece si dejamos esto para después—dijo Mercedes levantándose.

—De acuerdo—Asintió Santana y vio como la otra chica se marchaba—entren y siéntense—les hizo señas con la mano—o lo que sea… y bien…?—dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la rubia.

—Ah sí, no vengo a verte a ti—sonrió—vine a comer con Rachel… por cierto ya le avisaste a tu jefa—dijo mirando a la castaña y esta asintió.

—Okay… que sucede aquí?—las señalo a ambas.

No lo hizo notar, pero tenía algo de miedo por la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Recuerdas de la chica que hablamos la otra vez—vio como la morena asintió y continuo—es ella… Rachel—dijo sonriendo y tomando de la mano a la castaña—No sabía que trabajaba en tu empresa, pero es genial no?—hablo evidentemente con alegría.

Santana deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn estuviera con alguien más y no con Rachel, pero de inmediato borro ese pensamiento de su mente. No quería ser egoísta y menos con la rubia. Simplemente sonrió e hizo como si fuera lo mejor que ha escuchado en su día.

—Sí que lo es!

Santana era muy buena actriz en la vida real. Sabía muy bien como fingir ante los otros, muchas veces solo lo hacía para conseguir lo que quería pero esta vez era algo… distinto.

—Me alegro por ti, Q—sonrió.

—No lo hagas, no es nada importante. Quinn y yo no somos nada—intervino Rachel.

—Aun!—exclamo una Quinn divertida.

Santana veía muy feliz a su amiga, por lo que cualquier jugada que quisiera hacer con Rachel tenía que tirarla a la basura.

—Oh por cierto! El sábado es cumpleaños de Ashley y mamá hará una reunión y esas cosas que se hacen en los cumpleaños—hablaba restándole importancia—te esperamos ahí ok!

Ashley, hermana de Quinn, nunca fue del agrado de Santana. Siempre se contradecían y se peleaban por cualquier cosa, no importaba lo diminuta que fuera. Santana nunca lo había dicho pero cuando Ashley se fue a estudiar a Los Angeles fue como el mejor regalo que alguien podía hacerle, obviamente nunca se lo dijo a Quinn, no quería que se enfadara con ella.

—La muñequita está de regreso—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Oye sé que no es de tu agrado y créeme a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de una fiesta ofrecida por mis padres, pero tengo que estar ahí. Por favor, San—dijo suplicante.

—Ok, iré… por cierto ustedes no tenían una cita o algo así—dijo mirando a ambas.

—Wow! Eres la mejor y si nos vamos ya!—dijo extendiéndole una mano a Rachel—te veo el sábado… ah y por cierto bonita oficina, creo que le hace falta una foto mía. Te traeré una para que la pongas en tu escritorio—bromeo.

* * *

><p>—Pudiste haberme dicho que eras amiga de Santana!—dijo una vez que estuvieron en el Restaurante.<p>

—Nunca lo preguntaste—rio.

Ambas se gustaban, pero como lo habían dicho antes querían ir lento. Quinn no sabía si estaba bien preguntarle si quería ir el sábado a la fiesta de su hermana, pensó que era demasiado pronto para que conociera a su familia. Pero le dio igual al ver a la castaña sonriendo al mirarla.

—Sé que no te lo propuse antes en la oficina de Santana, pero… te gustaría ir a la fiesta?

Vio como los ojos de Rachel se abrían un poco más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Esa no es una buena señal, pensó.

—Lo siento, creo que fue algo pronto—hablo al no recibir respuesta de la castaña—quieres pedir algo más?—intento cambiar el tema.

—No, Quinn. Está bien, yo… quiero ir—mostro una sonrisa de lado.

—Segura?

—Sí, Quinn—sonrió.

—Puedo?—dijo acercándose para besarla.

—Ahora pedirás permiso para besarme?—rio.

—Señorita Rachel Berry, yo soy muy educada—bromeo.

—No me hagas reír—dijo tomándola de la nunca y finalmente terminando aquel pequeño juego con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen comentarios, please! :D<strong>


End file.
